1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tool for stripping the outer jacket, buffer tube and UV-cured buffer off a fiber optic cable.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of fiber optic cable includes a center fiber optic cladding surrounded by a UV cured buffer coating. The buffer coating is surrounded by a buffer tube which is surrounded by an outer jacket. In order to access the fiber optic cladding, each layer must be carefully removed in order to prevent damage to any of the layers below. Each layer typically requires the use of a specialized tool. A technician accessing the fiber optic core or the fiber optic stands in the center of the cable carries at least several of these specialized tools, removing one layer, placing the used tool in his bag or belt, retrieving another tool for removing the next layer, and repeating this for each layer which may be removed. There is a need for a tool which saves the technician time in performing these tasks.